


Am I Just Making a Mess?

by HeavenDontHaveAName



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenDontHaveAName/pseuds/HeavenDontHaveAName
Summary: After releasing his new song, Machine Gun Kelly is seen with Megan Fox and their relationship becomes official. For some reason, this hurts Marshall, who hates how this has affected him. When they unexpectedly meet, Colson doesn't know what to think and Marshall doesn't want to have to say goodbye. Soon they both realize that they're having feelings and thoughts they shouldn't have...
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Am I Just Making a Mess?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so it's probably not going to be very good.  
> I love Megan and I don't mean to say in any way that their relationship is fake. This is a FICTIONAL story obviously. Please don't take what I write as an attack on any of the characters.  
> I hope Colson and Megan are happy and that they never ever ever come across this.

Colson didn't know how he'd gotten to this point. 

He was good friends with Megan on the set of his new movie and when he talked about his new song she thought it was a great idea to participate in the music video. It would definitely be good publicity. So, just before Bloody Valentine was released they went for a cup of coffee, just to get the press talking. When the music video came out, it got a ton of views. After a while, the buzz faded, and they went on with their lives. But when it was time for the acoustic version to come out, Megan didn't mind to help her friend out. He had been there for here during her recent separation and was a great guy. He worked hard, was extremely talented and yet, everyone underrated him. So, they went out for dinner, he mentioned having a girlfriend on twitter and in the music video, almost undetectable, "for M.F." was written. He had posted on Instagram that he was in love and already he'd gotten millions of views and a couple articles. Press-wise, things were going great. 

Colson didn't mind "dating" Megan. He minded lying to his fans. EST was his family and, after Casie, the most important thing in his life. Lying to them for the fame didn't sit right with him. But now, he was in too deep. He couldn't call it all off, and he wouldn't do that to Megan, this was her way of thanking him for all his support and he also felt that, this way it would be easier for her to be, ever since Brian had gone out with that model. 

\--

Marshall was in his studio, like usual, working hard on some new rhymes. They usually came to him right away but lately he was feeling bothered. He had just gotten off the phone with his friend Royce, and he liked keeping Marshall updated on whatever dumb shit Machine Gun Kelly was doing. 

But this time, the news wasn't about a fight, or a video at the club, or some snarky comments fans had made about him, it was about the younger rappers new relationship. 

And what was worse, was the weird feeling in Marshall's chest when he'd picked up the phone to hear Royce say "Hey man, you'll never guess what that kid did now." He knew immediately who the kid was and, preparing to hear some crazy story, laughed and responded "Where did he get punched this time?" It took him all his energy not to sound too shocked when his buddy finally answered, after a long string of "Nah man"s and "This shit crazy"s, "He's dating Megan Fox, the chick from his music video, remember? And apparently they're in love. Isn't that wild, how did that scrawny little kid get Megan Fox?"

Royce was so busy laughing that it took him a while to realize that his friend was in complete silence. "Marshall, you there?" he called. Marshall sighed loudly, laughed dryly and finally commented, "That shit is crazy." 

Royce could tell something was wrong but he couldn't possibly understand what, so when Marshall had said, "Sorry man, I've gotta go, have to finish this track. Thanks for the update.", he hadn't pushed the subject anymore. 

\--

After hanging up, Marshall felt conflicted. He was experiencing a strange pain in his chest and wanted to not think anymore of the subject, hating the way it had caused him to feel. But, the temptation to see for himself was too big, and soon, he found himself on Daily Mail reading their article about Colson and Megan's date. When he saw the photos of their kiss, he felt awful. Deciding to spare himself he quickly shut the article. 

Marshall tried to work on the song for a while but his brain was muddled with thoughts of the younger rapper. He couldn't understand why he had this effect on him. 

He watched Kelly's new music video. He'd never tell anyone, but Bloody Valentine was one of his favorite songs, and the acoustic version was even more beautiful. The first thing he noticed was the "for M.F.", written in this sky. He almost closed the video, but seeing Colson and hearing his voice, made him stop, stare and listen, mesmerized by his voice and how beautiful he looked. 

When the video ended, he remembered something Royce had said about the kid being in love, and not having read any statements of the sort in the article, he figured that'd be something they'd say on Twitter or Instagram. He thought that maybe if he found out everything at once, that he'd be able to forget about it and move on faster.

First he saw Colson's Twitter post. Ouch. Then he went on Instagram and that was an even worse idea. He saw the man's story and felt nauseous. His chest was hurting, his head was pounding and he felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too shitty. I'll try and update frequently.  
> :)


End file.
